All You Can Learn Is What You Already Know
by Cassandra J Weasley
Summary: Ginny gets trapped in a Hogwart's room for two months with The Golden Trio and Slytherin's most unpleasant pair. What happens when Draco and Ginny get to know each other a little bit better? What will happen when they're finally out?
1. This Disaster

**All You Can Learn is What You Already Know**

**Chapter 1: This Disaster**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! That's all I can say.

**A/N: **This is like my first fan fiction I've actually posted. I hope you like it!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_'Great! I'm late for Potions again! Snape will be happy about this! So **NOT**!' _Ginny thought as she walked toward the dungeons reluctantly.

Ginny had dropped all her books twice on the way to Potions and slipped on her show laces and fell halfway down a flight of stairs. This was going to be a terrible day.

She hurled herself through a door on her left hoping to find the corridor leading to the Potions room. Oddly, the sight before her wasn't what she had expected.

Ginny turned around and gasped...

The door was no longer there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sick of fighting with you, Ron!" Hermione shouted as she stomped away.

Another heated argument between Ron and Hermione. Nobody paid much attention anymore, it was a common appearance.

"'Mione, I'm sorry" Ron hurried after her.

Hermione rushed through random doors trying to get back to the common room as quickly as she could, but Ron was steadily gaining on her.

"Hermione" Ron sulked. This was getting ridiculous, they were fighting almost three times a day now.

She flung open a door and he rushed in after her, slamming the door behind him.

Ginny was sitting in a big blue chair. They were in some kind of living room.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Ron ask suspiciously.

Hermione turned around to notice what Ginny already knew. There appeared to be no way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Students walking through the corridors were met by a strange sight.

Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter were talking. They weren't fighting. They were talking like normal people do. It was uncommon for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to just talk. There had to be a reason.

The reason? Pansy had been assigned to help Harry in Transfiguration, and he actually welcomed the extra help. Somehow, Pansy seemed tolerable.

They were actually so enticed in their homework discussion, that they went through a couple of wrong doors and walked in to an unfamiliar room to see Ron sitting on a couch worriedly, Hermione flipping through a large book, and Ginny lying lazily on the floor.

The look on Harry's face was that of pure confusion. Pansy's face reflected much of the same look as she turned around and noticed there was no way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Finally I get a little bit of alone time.' _Draco thought. He was glad that he was free of Crabbe and Goyle. He was planning on spending some time in the library. In silence.

Draco wasn't the person everyone thought he was. He didn't enjoy having his own little "posse." He wouldn't let on that he had another side. A softer side.

Nobody wanted to hear that Draco Malfoy hated how he was a bully. He also hated how jealous he was of Potter. He wanted something that made him special.

Coming out of the dungeons he had an odd temptation to take a stroll through the corridors . He soon noticed a door to his left that he thought might lead toward the library.

He opened the door and stepped inside, letting the door slide shut behind him.

His eyes were met by five familiar faces, four of which he was extremely unhappy to see. He tried to exit before anyone spoke, but there was no way out. He looked around the room, which looked like some sort of Muggle living room. Everyone looked at him tiredly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is the disastrous tale of how they all ended up together. They became trapped in a room with no clue as to when they would get out.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **Okay well there you go! I'm so glad I finally got this up here! Let me know what you think! Sorry about the update, the breaks didn't work for some reason. Please review!

The title All You Can Learn Is What You Already Know is a song by the amazing Ataris.

I don't own them, I just used them as inspiration.

This Disaster is a song by New Found Glory. It's okay.

XxXxXxXx

So incomplete  
Your stare is cold unlike anything I've ever seen  
So incomplete  
Your body is tired and falling apart at the seams  
I won't deny  
I took a part in ever wanting you back.  
Don't deny  
One day you'll need me, need me

XxXxXxXx


	2. I Won't Spend Another Night Alone

**All You Can Learn is What You Already Know**

**Chapter 2: I Won't Spend Another Night Alone**

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions. Duh! I mean come on guys...

**A/N: **sirladyknight- I don't really like New Found glory either. thanks for the wonderful review(not to mention the first.)

Now for chapter two!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The racket in the room was deafening, yet no one outside the room could hear a thing.

"So let me get this bloody straight. We're not sure if there even IS a way out?" Draco sputtered.

Pansy whimpered and began to bawl.

Hermione was hastily reading Hogwart's a History, and stopped abruptly when she reached the page she was looking for.

"Look, at least I might know _where _we are." Hermione whispered.

"Well then tell us, Granger, don't just sit there!" Draco hissed.

"It's mentioned that there might be a room in the castle that only appears once every two months. It's rumored to be like a Muggle house, and can only be opened from the outside." She replied shyly.

"Well obviously this is it then." Harry sighed.

The place was nothing like a wizards home, it had electricity, a television, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

"You mean to bloody tell me there's no way out?" Draco drawled, pounding where the door should be.

"I guess that's exactly what she said." Ginny snapped shortly.

"Shut up, Weasel, no one asked your opinion." he growled at her.

"You call me weasel, but your the only one who's had the pleasure of being an actual rodent." Ginny smirked her eyes flashing.

Draco blushed slightly and his eyes filled with angry.

"Erm, so I suppose the boys will have to share a room, then." Ron broke in, glancing at Draco unhappily.

"Guess so..."Ginny answered blankly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you seen Ginny?" Collin questioned a large group of girls. All of them shook their heads in reply, it seemed no one had.

Seamus and Neville had notice Harry, Hermione, and Ron's absence as well.

Word is the Slytherin house was that Draco and Pansy hadn't been seen it quite a while.

Dumbledore didn't think this was just a coincidence either. At night, when all the students were in bed, he decided to take action.

"Minerva, the teachers need to search the castle for them. I believe something is awry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione, Ginny, and to their dismay Pansy left to check out their room.

Ginny sat down on a bed with pretty pink sheets and a satin pink comforter. "I guess I'll take this one." she said smiling a little. Pink had always been her favorite color.

Hermione proceeded to sit on a similar one colored blue, and Pansy took the yellow bed.

"So, how did you two end up here?" Pansy asked, trying to make conversation.

"I was late and took a wrong turn I guess. I was the first one here." Ginny answered dismally.

"Ron and I had a row." Hermione explained guiltily.

"Oh, I was helping Harry with Transfiguration." Pansy blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco sat hopelessly on a forest green bed. '_The little Weasel sure gets fired up easily' _he thought about her sparkling eyes.

He pushed these thoughts from his head as Harry and Ron entered the room.

He rolled over, just because he was sharing a room with them, he surely didn't have to talk to them.

They whispered to each other and looked all around the room. There appeared to be a closet and wardrobe filled with clothes.

They pulled out some night clothes and slipped them on. Harry laid on a bed in a red hue and Ron took to sitting on a light blue one.

_'This was going to be the longest two months I've ever experienced. That is, if they find us in two months' _Draco thought drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'This might actually be fun. No more classes, and I won't have to spend another night alone.' _Ginny smiled closing her eyes. Soon she would be asleep thinking it all might have been a dream.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **Wow that was fun! Review!

The title I Won't Spend Another Night Alone is an amazing song by the Ataris, I don't own it!

XxXxXxX

A star up in the sky goes slowly passing by,  
The lights below...they spell out your name.  
You're comfort on my mind and you're with me all the time.  
And lot's of feeling that I can't explain.

I won't spend another night alone. I won't spend another night alone

XxXxXxX


	3. I Caught Fire In Your Eyes

**All You Can Learn is What You Already Know**

**Chapter 3: I Caught Fire In Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter, even if I do dream about it every night!

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them, you probably don't know how much it means to me. I really wanted to write all week but we've been so busy with family in from Washington. I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers:

sirladyknight- Yeah I sure hope it will be good! I appreciate that you keep reading.

HippyPottermus-I'm glad to hear you like it, thanks for reading!

Coveret- I'm finally updating!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Ginny awoke with a slight smile on her face. '_Yes! No classes'_

Sunlight poured in from a window. She realized peering out of it that they couldn't be anywhere near Hogwarts. There was a road and several other houses. The land all around them seemed very flat.

_'There must be another way out' _she thought.

She was still in shock at the whole situation She needed to gather her thoughts, so she headed off to get some food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco woke up to a snoring Ron and a slobbering Harry. He grimaced. This was apparently was not a dream, or more likely possibility, a nightmare.

He got out of bed and trudged to the kitchen.

_'Let's see what we have here' _he opened the pantry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny clambered into the kitchen tiredly.

"Malfoy!" she squealed, just as she entered the kitchen.

'_Wow, does he look nice' _she thought staring at him. All he was wearing was silky looking pants, and his hair was tousled. His muscles were toned, but not bulky. _'Nice body' _She smiled. Ginny quickly composed herself.

"Nice pants," Ginny giggled, noticing they were purple.

"Shut up, Weasel," Draco drawled. "At least my family can afford pants." He was eating some kind of oatmeal.

"Ugh! Enough with the "poor" remarks, I know we're poor. It's getting old, Malfoy." Ginny snapped.

Draco looked really surprised, but he quickly turned cold again. He looked down at his food and ignored Ginny.

"So, I was thinking, there must be a way out. I mean, there's an outside. It's just a matter of figuring out where we are." Ginny stated, more for herself than for Draco.

_'Wait? Am I trying to start conversation with him?'_ Ginny was startled.

"Really?" Draco said, with some enthusiasm. He hadn't thought to look outside.

"Do you think anyone else will be up soon?" He said obviously uncomfortable, but trying to hide it.

"I doubt it, I know Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and they shouldn't be up for at least an hour." Ginny smiled. _'Who would ever imagine this day might come. A pleasant conversation with Draco. Did I just think that? It's Malfoy. M-a-l-f-o-y.'_

"Yeah, Pansy shouldn't be up for a while." Draco remarked.

"Fancy a walk." Ginny smiled. _' I did **not **just say that! No! What am I doing?'_

"Okay, we can take a look around. Let me change." Draco replied. _'Am I being friendly with a Weasel. Even if she is good looking, I shouldn't be doing this. But, honestly, there isn't really anyone around to see it. I would like to have a look around.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny dug through some drawers. She pulled out a pretty green halter top and a pair of distressed looking pants. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail.

'_Looks okay! But why do I want to look nice for him? I don't! I swear I don't'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco took off his silky sleep pants and slipped on some khaki pants. He picked out a plain white shirt and pulled it over his head. He tousled his hair in a very Potter-like way, but he didn't care. It actually looked pretty nice.

_'Good. Perfect. But do I want to be perfect for her...No! The only answer possible was no. I just have nothing else to do, that's all.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready?" asked Ginny as he walked into the living room.

"Sure, let's give this a try." Draco said smirking, but almost in a pleasant way.

They started off outside, both confused at why they were going, but silently wondering if it's not what they wanted.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **I hope you like it! I'm going to try to get another chapter up soon because on Tuesday I'm going to Branson with my cousin! She might get a laptop so I might be able to post! And then on the 15th I start high school! I'm so excited! I'll try to post this tomorrow because our Internet is down tonight! Review!

I Caught Fire In Your Eyes belongs to the Used(who are pretty amazing, might I add.)

XxXxXxX

Seem to stop my breath My head on your chest Waiting to cave in From the bottom of my Hear your voice again Could we dim the sun And wonder where we've been Maybe you and me So kiss me like you did My heart stopped beating Such a softer sin XxXxXxX 


	4. Looking Back On Today

**All You Can Learn is What You Already Know**

**Chapter 4: Looking Back On Today**

**Disclaimer:** To own any of this would be an impossible dream. :(

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy to have so many people reading people reading my story(well it's a lot to me). Finally more of the story! I started high school and it's been going great! I finally have time to write, so here you are! And to my reviewers:

sirladyknight- You review yet again! Thank you sooo much! Yeah they figure all that out now! Yeah, I wish I had one of those rooms too! High school was good, thanks for the support lol!

HippyPottermus- Here's your update! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading again!

OHLuver- It's good to hear you like it! Hope you enjoy the update!

Faabjuh- Yay! Glad you love it! I'll keep goin then!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

It did not take Draco and Ginny long to realize how very far from home they were. The neighborhood they were in was unlike any they had seen

Everywhere along the roads were towering corn stalks. The earth all around them was flat, and no mountains were in sight.

They trudged along the road silently, at first, noticing the scattered house along the way. The vague whoosh of cars hovered from a highway in the distance.

They were both still a little groggy, which they kept attributing to the fact that they were even there together.

"Have you ever played Truth?" Ginny asked aloofly.

Caught off guard Draco jumped slightly, "Like Truth or Dare?" he raised one eyebrow.

Ginny giggled. '_He looks so cute when he does that.'_

She smiled, "Yes, just without the dare. "

"How do you play then?" he inquired.

Ginny sighed, "You ask a question, and it's answered absolutely truthfully, no matter what. If you won't answer it, you call a pass. Then you have to ask a question of the other person. If they answer it, they win."

"A Malfoy never loses, ask away." Draco smirked his trademark Malfoy smirk.

"I hate that smirk." Ginny declared.

"I know." Draco replied, staring ahead.

"How do you **really** feel about us being stuck here?" It was Ginny's turn to smirk.

Draco could tell her intentions were good. He didn't want to talk about his feelings, but he couldn't lose, not yet.

"I was annoyed at first. Potter and Weasel aren't my favorite people, you know. I can hardly stand Pansy. I'm worried about us ever getting home, you know?" He sighed.

Ginny paused a moment, "Okay." She could tell he was telling the truth, and it caught her off guard.

"My turn." He smirked, recovering quickly.

"Wait! There's someone up there!" Ginny ambled ahead.

"Hi," Ginny began, "Exactly what part of England are we in?"

The girl looked at them quizzically, "Not England, Southern Illinois. You're in the United States." The girl threw them curious looks long after they thanked her and headed on their way.

The shock they felt was indescribable. The awkward silence lasted all the way to the house. It lasted, in fact, all the way into the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting happily eating breakfast. Draco and Ginny were met by puzzled gazes, but no one spoke. Then came then explanation of their encounter with a local.

"I figured as much." Hermione sulked. She began frantically brainstorming ways to get out of there. Everything was too complicated for six teenagers to accomplish all on their own. They were stuck here.

After a short briefing by Hermione on "United States Muggles and Their Money", Harry and Pansy were sent out to get more food. Ron was, of course, asleep on the couch.

"Ron, honestly, how can you sleep at a time like this?" Hermione screeched.

"Five more minutes." Ron said drowsily, to Hermione's disgust.

Ginny snickered as she walked to her bed. This whole crazy situation was actually humorous.

Draco smiled hearing Ginny laughed from the next room. Her laugh was infectious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore knew exactly where the students were. He knew the room could only be accessed every two months. The Room of Affinity. Constructed to bring different houses together.

The only problem was that the room appeared in a different place every time.

A call was made to each of their parents, and they were informed there was nothing they could do. He knew, though, that their children were fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pansy and Harry returned just in time for dinner. They told everyone about the grocery store they found, and how they only spent a small portion of the money they had collected in the house.

Hermione brought up the fact that they show all find jobs, or the money would soon be gone. Tomorrow they would all go to town.

After dinner, Ginny went out to the back porch and began examining the back yard. There was a vast garden very much resembling a maze. Beautiful flowers and exotic plants were strewn throughout the yard.

She smiled as she bent down to smell a small pink flower. Hands slid over her eyes. At first she was surprised. Then she smiled.

"Who is it?" She almost whispered.

"I think it's my turn to ask a question, not yours" Draco drawled from behind her.

She had always suspected his hands to be cold, like him. They were as far from it, as she was slowly learning, as he was.

"My question is..." Draco began

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **Sorry, I had to end it there, I couldn't resist! Read the next chapter to ind out what happens next. In the meantime, REVIEW! It's very much appreciated!

Looking Back On Today is an amazing song by the Ataris, my main inspiration!

XxXxXxX

If only I had one wish, I'd want a million trillion lifetimes  
that I could spend with you...  
Fall in love with you again and again.

XxXxXxX


	5. Smile Like You Mean It

**All You Can Learn is What You Already Know**

**Chapter 5: Smile Like You Mean It**

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the amazing plot. How I came up with that, not even I know.

**A/N: **Wow, thanks to all the marvelous people who reviewed on my story! I finally have a not-so-hectic day where I have time to write, and it's a school night. Amazing! To my reviewers:

SlythrinGrl17- I'm glad you like it!

Demoness of the Black Wolves- The Ataris are truly amazing! I updated just for you! ;)

Michelle R - I would never be cruel, to you, my reviewers. Well maybe just a little! Here's the update though!

Mrs. Ginny Weasley-Potter- You don't know how much it means to mean to hear that! I'm so glad you like even though you aren't a Ginny/Draco shipper! Yay!

Billy- Thank you, Billy. Nice name.

Sirladyknight- Last but not least! You have reviewed like every single chapter, and thank you! I'm thinking about read Tamora Pierce so I can read your story! I'm sure it's wonderful!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"My question is," Draco began, "Are you still in love with Harry Potter?" He finished slowly, and he immediately diverted his attention to the floor.

Ginny was stunned momentarily, but cautiously started to answer. "No, Draco, I'm honestly not," she looked him in the eyes, "But why ask that?"

"I guess I've just been thinking about it a lot lately, ever since we got here, I mean." Draco relied sheepishly.

_'Very uncharacteristic.' _Ginny pondered. She jumped up and sat on a brick wall by the garden, and Draco followed suit.

"My turn." Ginny smirked a smirk so evil, it made Draco proud.

"So what was it like growing up rich, and ,you know, as an only child."

"Well, my parents were never around much," Draco pondered for a moment, "My father was always working, toying with the Dark Arts, serving Voldemort, and my mother always had important social events to attend. It was lonely, really." He pondered a moment more, then looked decidedly sad.

"I'm sorry." Ginny frowned. '_ Who knew it was hard to be a Malfoy? How could he stand it. My family means the world to me.' _

Looking into Draco's eyes, Ginny saw a hurt she had never noticed there before.

"Your turn." Ginny whispered, bringing them both back to reality.

"Why don't you have many friends?" Draco blurted. He had always wondered. '_Probably could have worded that a bit better though.'_

She was dazzling. Everyone in school knew it. Long wavy auburn-red hair cascading down her back and green-brown eyes that you could look into forever, Ginny had a natural beauty.

From her light skin, to her scattered freckles, the word that came to Draco's mind was perfection.

"Well,' Ginny began, seriously considering the question,"I guess, it's been really hard to trust people, because of what happened my first year. Collin is the only one who's been there all the way."

Draco smile weakly. It was his father who did that to her. He hated him for that. He looked up at the glittering stars. It was a gorgeous night.

"I'm saving my question for later." Ginny decided.

"Can you do that?" Draco smirked.

Ginny shrugged and smiled."Walk in the garden with me," Ginny fluttered her eyelashes.

Draco hopped off the ledge, and took Ginny's hand to help her down.

'_Malfoy's a gentleman? Impressive'_

They walked through the splendid garden. It was very maze-like in shape and had many different plants and flowers.

"I always helped my mum in the garden at home," Draco smiled, "She truly loved doing it, and I loved spending time with her."

'_Malfoy helped his mum garden. Ha! That's so cute.'_

"Who knew you had it in you?" Ginny grinned.

"My mother always meant a lot to me, but especially after my father died defending Voldemort. That stupid prick cared more for him than e did for his own family, right to the end." Draco scoffed.

Ginny gave him a consoling look.

"I don't mis him. He tried to turn me into a Death Eater. I never wanted that, neither did my mum. He forced us into it, really."

"I aways wondered." Ginny sighed.

Draco picked a pink rose and handed it to Ginny. Ginny blushed deeply.

They sat on a comfy, little porch couch and Draco leaned against the arm rest.

_'Hold her. Just do it. You may never have another chance.'_

Draco pulled her closer and she leaned against his shoulder.

They stared up at the twinkling sky.

Ginny whispered,"It's hard to imagine we're so far from home."

Draco smile and closed his eyes, and before wither of them knew it their soft lips were touching so softly, fusing together for what seemed like forever.

They fell asleep right there in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Weasley was very concerned. Ron and Ginny were lost in the school. Harry and Hermione ,who she loved as her own children, were missing as well. The wouldn't be back for two months, that is **if** they were found in two months.

Molly cried herself to sleep the night Dumbledore had told her. Arthur calmed her, saying Dumbledore could be trusted with anything. Molly knew it, too. She just didn't want to lose her children. It had always been her biggest fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh!" Hermione shrieked when she stepped outside the next morning.

Ron jumped in shock and went to run at Malfoy. Harry grabbed Ron's arm. It was all he could do to keep him from killing Malfoy right on the spot.

A small redhead lay asleep in the arms of a blond. Draco's hair was swept over his eyes, and his arms hung around Ginny's waist.

To Ron, this sight was repulsive.

Hermione grabbed his shoulder, "You have to believe me, Ron. Ginny is growing up, let her make her own decisions."

"My sister is practically shagged a Malfoy, and you want me to stay calm? I can't belie..."

That's all Ron got out before Hermione kissed him, and he completely forgot what was going on.

They all three went inside, all still in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny awoke shortly after, but she was alone. She peered down at the rose that she held limply in her hands. It was just as beautiful as the night before.

A smile played across her lips. After stretching out a little, Ginny sauntered inside and took a log shower.

She pulled a pink shirt over her head and slipped into denim skirt. Her slightly damp curls flooded over her shoulders. She casually waited for Draco as she ate lunch.

Draco didn't come back that morning. He didn't come back that night. He was missing all through the day after that.

Draco was no where to be found, and Ginny was crushed. She would never let it show.

'_How could I have trusted him?' _Ginny thought as tears poured over her pillow at night.

Ron and Harry were the only ones who saw Draco come in that night. He came clambering into the room late that night. He smelled strongly of rum or whiskey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione noticed the tension between Draco and Ginny the next day. She had to do something about it.

"We need some more groceries." She noted indifferently. "Ginny, maybe you and Draco will go pick some up." She offered up a weak smile.

Ginny shrugged. Keeping her eyes occupied on a shape she was tracing with a finger she replied, "Sure, I guess."

Draco looked nervous, but soon they were leaving. There was nothing he could do.

"Why did you leave and where were you?" Ginny demanded.

"Look, Ginny, I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled.

"It's my question." Ginny demanded.

This changed things quite a bit.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **Sorry, I did it to you again! Read my next update to find out where he was My longest chapter yet, I do believe. I might be able to get a chapter up again this week, or at least on Friday! Review please!

Smile Like You Mean It belongs to the Killers. They are pretty wonderful.

XxXxXxX

Save some face, you know you've only got one  
Change your ways while you're young  
Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it

XxXxXxX


	6. On And On About You

**All You Can Learn is What You Already Know**

**Chapter 6: On And On About You**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. :)

**A/N: **I got so many reviews for the last chapter! Thank you reviewers! Now to my new chapter, I hope you like it! Reviewers:

slytheringrl17- Here's an update! I'm so glad you love it!

Clause- Sorry about the cliffy! I'm very happy to hear you liked it. The Killers are amazing.

Rachel- It makes me so happy to hear that it was good! I'm hurrying!

QHLuver- I don't know maybe :)! I'm so glad you kept reading!

Demoness of the Black Wolves- The Killers are incredible! I 3 All These Things That I've Done. And Andy, you're a Star! But anyways, thanks for the review!

Mrs.Ginny Weasley-Potter- I'm continuing! More greatness to come(I hope)

Coveret- Lol, no doesn't seem too unlikely at all, but that's not **exactly** it. 3

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Draco couldn't lose Truth. It had to keep going, and he had to answer.

_'I could just tell her some lie.' _He thought. He could, but he didn't.

"I woke up with you in my arms, I realized I had put myself in a situation where I might hurt you, and I hated it. "

"I walked around for a little while, and I met this guy down the street a bit. We talked for a while, about you, and I stayed at his place. I was afraid to come back, afraid to let you down."

"The next day they took me into town. They took me to some club and tried to get you off my mind. I had a few drinks, and then came home."

_'Did I just call the Muggle shack I'm stuck in home? This place is definitely changing me. Here I am, falling in love with a Weasel. I can't tell her.' _Draco knew she already could tell.

Ginny scowled. He had really hurt her. This wasn't good enough.

Draco had to continue the story, fill in the blanks, "I missed you, Ginny. I realized it at that club. That I didn't want you off my mind. I wanted to be with you, only, I was afraid. Afraid it wouldn't work, or you wouldn't want it to."

A tear welled up in Ginny's eye, "I want this to work, more than anything." That single tear dripped down her face.

Draco brought his hand to her face, and he wiped away the tear. He smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you notice some tension between Draco and Ginny?" Hermione pondered.

"No, Hermione, none at all. Why?" Ron snarled sarcastically. He was still bitter about the whole situation.

Hermione didn't catch the sarcasm, "I wonder what's going on. They obviously need to talk."

"Yeah, alone at a grocery store. If anything happens to my sister, I blame you, Hermione." Ron grumbled.

"I think Ginny loves him." Harry declared.

Hermione nodded. It certainly did seem so.

"How could she? He already left her for like two days." Ron growled.

"We'll see I guess. All I can say, Ron, is that you should give him a chance. No matter how bad he can be." Hermione shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny giggled as Draco juggled cereal boxes. "Stop it, honestly."

It was already taking them twice as long as it took Harry and Pansy.

"My question, What's your favorite dessert?" Draco beamed, tossing a cereal box in the cart.

Ginny contemplated the question, "Cherry cheesecake." Ginny grinned.

Draco reasoned for a second, "We're going to make some tonight."

He thought up a couple ingredients he needed and collected them quickly.

Ginny grabbed a few more things they might need for the house, and they were soon making their way to the counter.

Draco handed her the money, "I have to go get something, pay and wait outside." He smiled.

Ginny pulled five bags out front, and she sat down on a bench. A few minutes later Draco came out. He was carrying a bag, but he quickly hid it and picked up three of the grocery bags.

"What did you get?" Ginny pleaded.

"Nothing." Draco smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore was really worried about finding the Room of Affinity. It was only about a month away from the time it should open again. Some parents were furious, others only concerned, but that didn't stop Dumbledore from worrying.

_'I just hope, I suppose, that they're okay. Wherever they are.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you most afraid of?" Ginny asked. The house was now in sight.

"Ferrets." Draco grinned.

"Seriously, tell me." Ginny frowned.

"No, Really! Remember when Mad-eye turned me into a ferret? I've honestly been afraid of them since."

Ginny laughed, "Ferrets," She mocked.

They came in through the front door smiling. Hermione grinned. Everything was good again.

Draco and Ginny prepared dinner. Some kind of chicken concoction and rice. That was the easy part.

Draco whisked the contents of the bowl together. He accidentally flung some out of the bowl and it hit Ginny in the face.

Ginny smirked as she spread a little cheesecake mix on Draco's nose.

"There." She smiled.

Draco slid his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

Ginny reached over and poured the mix into a crust. Draco still stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her. She poured the cherries over the top. She looked down at the dessert contently.

"Our perfect dessert," She smiled while showcasing the cheesecake. Draco slid it in the refrigerator.

"Everyone, come in." Ginny called out back.

The food was marvelous, everyone agreed.

"Wonderful meal," Hermione gloated. She saw all of this as her doing.

Draco pulled out the cherry cheesecake.

"Wow, dessert too? Nice, Gin." Harry placed his hand on her shoulder.

Draco sat down next to Ginny, and he slid his hand down and took her hand in his.

Their eyes were locked the whole time they ate the cake.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you out on the porch," Draco asked the second she finished her last bite of cake, "I'll be right out."

Ginny stepped outside and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, and it was beautiful.

Draco slithered up behind her and softly hissed in her ear, "Ginny, I love you. Turn around."

She did, and he was holding out a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"There are so many things I want to say to you right now. I'll start out with this. Will you be my girlfriend, Ginny?"

Ginny absolutely beamed. "Yes, Draco." Ginny was glowing. She melted right there in Draco's arms. She finally felt at home. She belonged there in his arms, she always had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry came out onto the porch to see Ginny peering up at the night sky.

"Hey, Gin." He smiled.

"Hi, Harry." She said absently.

"Is there anything wrong?" Harry asked, placing his hand on Ginny's arm.

"No, nothing at all. Why?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Harry slid an arm around Ginny's neck, "You look beautiful, Gin."

Ginny pulled away, "What are you doing, Harry? Stop it."

"What? You know you still like me. Just, let's go out." Harry said eagerly.

"No. No, Harry. What is up with you tonight." Ginny started to walk away.

Harry grabbed her and pulled her into him, and he kissed her roughly.

Ginny pushed him off, and she noticed Draco gawking out the widow.

Draco stomped off angrily.

"Draco," Ginny called after him.

"I thought you didn't love him." Draco sneered coldly.

"I don't. Just let me explain." Ginny began to cry.

_'I can't lose him like this. It definitely wasn't what it looked like.' _Tears began to gush down Ginny's face. The day was finally catching up with her.

She collapsed to the ground. "Come back, Draco." She weeped.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, "Just when I thought I loved you."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **Another chapter up! I hope you liked it! I bet you can't wait to find out what's going on! Well you'll just have a wait until my next update then! 3

On and On(about you) is a song by Bowling For Soup. It's pretty good.

The Truth About Forever is a book by Sarah Dessen which I borrowed the idea of Truth and all that. It's amazing! You should read it!

XxXxXxX

I'd like to buy you flowers everyday  
Make everyday a holiday  
Carry on and on and on about you and the things you do  
The things you do

I'm so sorry again, You say you're leaving me again  
Cause you're not happy again  
And I'm left stuck here again

XxXxXxX


	7. Spiderwebs

**All You Can Learn is What You Already Know**

**Chapter 7: Spiderwebs**

**Disclaimer:** Surprisingly enough, I'm not J.K, therefore, I do not own this.

**A/N: **Thanks once again for all the great reviews! I've been so busy with school and homework that I haven't had a lot of time to write. I'm so sorry, and I'll never go this long in between updates again( I hope ) So thank you:

Atriel- Wow you ask a lot of questions, but thank you for the constructive criticism. I hope you're happy with this chapter.

HippyPottermus- Lol, I hope you like what actually happened :)

DogDemon-4-Life- Haha guttersnipe. That's so awesome that you got so into it!

QHLuver- We'll see, we'll see :)

Demoness of the Black Wolves- I'm so glad you like it!

Noodle90- Yeah, I hope you like the explanation :)

sirladyknight- Thanks for the two reviews! I was worried when you didn't review ch. 5! Yeah poor Malfoy :)

Mrs.Ginny Weasley Potter- You don't have to wait any longer, here it is!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Extremely aggravated, they all sat down in the living room. It was, of course, Hermione's idea. All of it.

"It was all Harry. I don't know what his problem is," Ginny sobbed into a pillow.

Draco's ego was hurt. She could tell. He was completely shaken. Even his attempts to remain cold couldn't hide that. He had thought, if only for a split second, that Ginny loved Harry.

Harry moaned, and swept his hair back with one hand, "Ron, I'm telling them."

"No! Harry that will ruin the plan. Don't tell." Ron growled.

But Ron had said enough right there.

"What plan?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Ron, you are an udder idiot." Harry taunted.

"Look, Ginny, I'm so sorry. I should have never done that," Harry smiled weakly, "Ron thought we could get Draco mad at you, and maybe you wouldn't like him anymore. He just wants what's best for you. And he thinks you deserve better."

"Ron, you set that up?" Ginny's tears were more from grief than from being overwhelmed.

"I don't trust him, Gin. He's a Malfoy, and besides, he left you for two days. I just don't want him to hurt you like that." Ron confessed.

"He isn't anything like you think. He's changed. He is nothing like his father." Ginny pleaded.

"He was a Death Eater." Ron glared at Draco.

Draco's face grew pale, "I was on your side, remember? I switched as soon as I could."

"I'm sorry, okay. Maybe I base things too much on how you were," Ron stood up angry, "I don't want my sister to get hurt."

Ron stormed off to another room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm a bad brother." Ron groaned into his pillow.

"No, Ron, you just went too far." Hermione slid her fingers through his hair lovingly.

"I know. Sometimes I'm just too worried about her."

"You don't need to worry about her," she cupped Ron's face in her hands and smiled.

Slowly, they both leaned into the other, and lips melted together in a deep kiss.

Ginny giggled and dramatically threw her hand over her eyes, "Ew, gross!" She ran out of the living room laughing.

Ron looked deeply into Hermione's eyes and they kissed again. It was what they had both wanted for seven years.

It was then that they realized they had always loved each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat in kitchen sipping a cold glass of water. His heart was heavy with regrets for hurting Ginny like that.

In a way, he even felt bad for Malfoy. He had actually been pretty pleasant ever since they had defeated Voldemort.

Malfoy had been on their side when it counted.

"Hey, Harry," Pansy grinned. Her wavy, blond hair fell over her deep blue-green eyes, "That was really nice of you, to admit everything. It meant a lot of Draco, I think."

Harry looked up, "Yeah."

"So," Pansy stared at the table, "Do you still like Cho?"

"No, I really don't anymore." Harry thought back to all the weird things that had happened with her. Cho's trademark crying fits. The kiss beneath the mistletoe.

Pansy fluttered her eyelashes, "So who has the great honor of being your object of affection?" she mocked.

Harry laughed, "Thanks," he mocked, "Where have you been anyways, Pansy?"

"This town is really interesting. There are a lot of kids our age up there. You should come with me sometime. I found this really cute cafe I've been dying to try," She winked.

"Well, maybe I will then," Harry smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I shouldn't have reacted like that." Draco frowned.

"I understand, Draco. Just know, I really want to give this a try." she looked deeply into his eyes.

"My turn for a question," Draco remembered suddenly, "What are you most afraid of, Gin?"

Ginny stared off into the sky, "Being alone."

Draco nodded.

Ginny contemplated what she should ask next, "What do you want to be when we get out of school? Like what are your ambitions?"

Draco smirked, "I want to work for the Ministry, I think. Maybe I'll be Minister," Draco wicked.

"Typical boy answer." Ginny laughed sarcastically.

"I want to get married and have kids. I want a big house for my family. I want to be happy." Draco finished seriously.

Ginny smiled, "That's, wow. I don't even know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," Draco pulled her closer and kissed her softly on her lips.

That one kiss said everything. All the things they had been thinking were there. And they knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny pulled on her pajamas, and she sat down on her pink bed.

"So, tomorrow I say we go into town, and we try to get jobs." Hermione said.

They had been there for a couple of weeks now, and money was getting low.

"A lot of places up in town are hiring," Pansy threw in, "It's within walking distance too."

"Sounds like a plan." Ginny grinned, turning off the lights.

She pulled her covers up and drifted off to sleep.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter! I'm sorry it's been so long! I couldn't write for the longest time. I guess I had like writer's block! I'll try to update by at least Friday! I hope you like it! Review!

XxXxXxX

You think that we connect  
That the chemistry's correct  
Your words walk right through my ears  
Presuming I like what I hear  
And now I'm stuck in the web  
You're spinning  
You got me for your prey...

Sorry I'm not home right now  
I'm walking into spiderwebs  
So leave a message  
And I'll call you back  
A likely story, but leave a message  
And I'll call you back

XxXxXxX


	8. Just the Girl

**All You Can Learn is What You Already Know**

**Chapter 8: Just the Girl**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it!

**A/N: **Less and less people are reviewing, I'm guessing it's because school started, but it'd be really nice to get some more reviews. You don't know how much they mean to me! Thanks for the reviews:

Rachel-Thanks, I hope you keep reading!

HippyPottermus- I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing again!

Demoness of the Black Wolves- Here's an update!

Mizlovegood- I love the killers! Yay!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Stretching her arms , Ginny lazily slid out of bed.

Chirping birds called from outside the warm, sunbathed window. A smile spread across Ginny's freckled face.

She carefully drew her hair into a purposely messy ponytail. Slipping into a pair of distressed jeans, she rummaged through her drawer and pulled out a green lace cami.

After dressing, she strolled into the kitchen. Harry and Pansy heatedly discussed what kind of job they should get.

"There's this really cute, little bookstore that is hiring. We could work together!" Pansy grinned pushing her blond hair behind her ear flirtatiously.

"Yeah, like that isn't boring!" Harry mocked.

"Whatever, Harry!" Pansy giggled, walking to the bathroom to comb her hair.

Draco strutted in from the porch with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Green. The greatest color ever made," Draco stated, spinning Ginny delicately full-circle by her hand, "And it does look wonderful on you, madame."

Draco beamed as he talked to Ginny.

Ron lazily trudged half-dressed followed by a quite angry Hermione.

"I told you to be up by eight and here you are not even half-up at nine! Put on this shirt, Ron!" Hermione screeched chucking a blue shirt into his hands.

Is he always like this?" Draco laughed sitting in a chair next to Ginny.

"Okay," Hermione began, "Today we will be going to town to find jobs. We **all** need jobs. We're providing for six people. Keep that in mind." She glared at Ron.

"This definitely sounds like good fun." Ron mumbled into his cereal.

"Ron, as I can't even trust you to get up on time, you and I will look together." Hermione grabbed his arm.

"I want to be with Harry!" Ron gulped tiredly.

"I'm already with Pansy, mate." Harry answered, messing up his jet black hair.

"I will accompany Ginny." Draco drawled comically, winking.

"But of course." Ginny curtsied.

Ron and Harry threw them curious looks of severe concern.

Winding toward town, the path lead them steadily and quickly. Passing more corn stalks, they finally reached the small quaint town.

They broke off in their separate ways, and Draco and Ginny continued down through the main street.

Eyes twinkling, Ginny grinned, "Where to?"

"Muggles have cameras?" Draco inquired.

Ginny followed his gaze over to a sign in the Quix Pix Camera shop to see 'Now Hiring' plastered on the window, "I guess so."

Draco grabbed her hand yanked her to the door.

"Let's apply," Draco smirked. He was as delighted as a third year in Zonko's.

Entering the small shop, the smell of hot electronics wafted to the door.

Twinkling lights and whirring gadgets cried from the back room, and ancient, wrinkly old man hunched over the counter.

"Hello, sir, we saw that you're hiring?" Ginny offered up pleasantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny and Draco left the shop with a smile and a job.

"This job is going to awesome!" Draco smirked.

"Especially working with you." Ginny blushed a deep crimson.

"Yeah, it will be." Draco agreed.

They all finally arrived back at the house around the same time.

"I can't believe you have me working at an **arcade**!" Hermione whined.

"It's a job, Hermy." Ron explained listlessly.

"We're working at a bookstore. It's pretty cool. They have music, books, and a cafe," Harry announced, "I have to admit, Pansy knows what she's doing!"

"We're at a camera shop." Ginny revealed.

They made a small dinner, and soon went to bed, ready for work the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco, time to get up." Ginny whispered in his ear, leaning over his bed.

Groggily, he awoke to see Ginny hanging over his bed, her wavy red hair brushing over her eyes, and a low cut black shirt clinging to her body.

"We start work today," she ran her hand through his hair.

Draco stood up, topless, and pulled Ginny into a bear-hug, shuffling to his dresser.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **Yay! An chapter up! Please review! I can't stress enough, how much I love to hear from you! X333333

Just th Girl is by The Click Five. It's pretty good: )

XxXxXxX

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

XxXxXxX


	9. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**All You Can Learn is What You Already Know**

**Chapter 9: Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** Dreams Yes, I own Draco, he's my boyfriend. -None-

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so sorry I let you all down by not updating in forever. I totally just lost it with this story. But finally, I'm back! I sincerely apologize for my lack of writing lately. Maybe I'll make it up to you all. I hope you like this chapter! To my loyal reviewers:

lady of the frozen black flame- I know! I would not have either, until I started writing this! But I kind of like Harry/Pansy.

Pinkbelt- It didn't come very soon, but here it is!

Rachel- I'm glad you love it, here's more!

HippyPottermus- Thank you for reviewing!

Mistress of the Wolves- I love to be a photographer too! But more so, I wish I could be a model or an actress. Or a writer. I'd die for those jobs! Lol. I'm a loser.

jet 3draco/ginny- Lol, thank you for your enthusiasm, the Click Five most certainly rocks!

Louey31- I know it's not soon, but here it is. I'm glad you think it's unique and cute!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Previously:_

"We start work today," she ran her hand through his hair.

Draco stood up, topless, and pulled Ginny into a bear-hug, shuffling to his dresser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Now:_

It was tough to learn how to operate a muggle camera shop. Press this button before opening this door and only pour in 3 drops of this solution and 2 drops of that. Working here was proving tougher than any Potions work Snape had ever given them.

"Draco." Ginny frowned looking longingly into his eyes.

Draco smiled. They had been working for about 3 hours now and it was quite warm in the back-room. Ginny glistened gently and her red hair was messy around her face.

_'She looks so beautiful' _Draco smiled.

A man in a stuffy, black business suit walked in followed by a brunette women in a burgundy corduroy jacket and black pin-stripe pants.

The man spoke in to a small silver cell phone professional and the woman whispered, "Pick-up for Mr. Wilmer."

"Okay," Ginny smiled as she slipped to the back-room to locate the pictures as Draco talked to the woman. She was in her late twenties and she seemed to be in some-what of a hurry.

'_Wilmer, Wilmer.' _Ginny thought as she sifted through the envelopes, '_For some odd reason, that sounds familiar.'_ But Ginny shook it off. They were in the muggle world. Nothing was familiar, really.

Ginny plopped the picture envelope down on the counter and read off the stick, "That will be $8."

The woman pulled out a ten and handed it over to Ginny.

She turned to leave, but then thought better of it. Glancing back to the man on the cell phone who was now standing at the shop window, she smiled at Ginny and asked , "Have you ever thought about modeling?"

Draco looked at Ginny and Ginny gave her a questioning looking and answered, "Um, not really."

"This is Mr. Wilmer's business card, give us a call, sometime. I'm Aimee, ask for me. You have the most beautiful eyes, hazel almost," she turned to leave, "Okay well give me a call."

"Okay..." Ginny was still puzzled, but she smiled, " And thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zip. Ping. Zip. Ping. Ping. The games flashed and rang throughout the entire arcade.

"Arg!" Hermione roared, picking up a cup some brat threw on the floor.

Ron laughed, "Calm down there, Hermy."

"These little brat don't even seem to know how to pick up after themselves, and these noises are driving me up the wall. And THEN, you're just sitting there like this is no big deal. Like we don't have this entire place to clean and watch over and..."

Ron kissed Hermione lightly on the lips, and they both blushed a deep crimson.

"Um, well thank you, for um...Helping me... stop talking." Hermione mumbled.

"No problem, 'Mione, I'd love to make you stop talking anytime," Ron smiled, then looked at her in confusion, "I think."

Hermione laughed and hugged Ron, "You're the greatest." Then she returned to picking up litter from the monstrous little arcade brats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pansy served a steaming cappuccino to a customer, then turned to see Harry having trouble working the coffee machine. And it was really complicated.

"All you have to do," she leaned over him, "Is press the button for the flavor, the type of drink, pull this lever, and," She placed her hand on Harry's, and pulled along with him, "Voila."

Harry smiled as she whispered in his ear. Her hushed voice walking him through the steps, her soft cheek so close to his, her shiny hair brushing against his ear.

As the steaming wafted up from the cup, Harry turned quickly and kissed her, then turned to deliver the coffee.

Pansy raised a hand to her lips and a smile spread across her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Modeling?" Hermione asked for the one millionth time.

"Yes, Hermione," Ginny squealed, she had never really gotten this kind of attention before.

"Wow, Gin. That's. That's amazing," Hermione giggled, "You're going to be a model."

"I don't know that I'll call, actually," Ginny diverted her attention to the floor.

"Well, why not?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem very 'me'. And besides, we'll have to go back to reality eventually." Ginny answered, eyes surveying over a magazine. And then it hit her.

"OH MY GOSH! That's where I've heard that name before. This magazine. 'Tyler Wilmer; Hottest New Models, Hottest New Fashions.'"

Hermione grabbed the magazine out of Ginny's hand, and, sure enough, there was a whole paragraph about him.

Ginny made up her mind. She would call them. Most likely, they gave out their number everyday, maybe it didn't mean anything at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny and Draco told everyone about it over dinner. And Ginny assured them she would call. Soon after dinner they went to bed, exhausted from their long days at work.

That night, lying in bed, Ginny missed Draco. Sliding off her bed, Ginny tiptoed to his room.

She sat down by him and gently stroked his soft blond hair. His eyes drifted open.

He smiled and slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Ginny, what brings you here so late at night?" Draco sighed.

"Couldn't sleep," Ginny shrugged, "Come to the living room with me."

He pulled off the covers and got out of bed. Pulling on a gray T-shirt from his dresser, Draco followed Ginny to the couch.

"So I was wondering if this couch was big enough for both of us." Ginny winked.

"You woke me up to see if we could fit on the couch?" Draco asked with confusion.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ginny smiled.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, causing her to squeal a little, and pulled her down onto the couch next to him.

He lightly pulled her head towards him while running his hand through her silky hair.

And she closed her eyes as he kissed her lovingly. His hand rubbed her back and sides as they kissed. She placed her head on his chest and felt the simple rise and fall of his breathing.

Taking in a deep breath, she began to whisper, "Should I call him Draco?"

"Yes, Gin, You are so beautiful. You have to let the whole world see you. I'll be there for you every chance I get."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Ginny woke up lying on the couch next to Draco. She smiled as she leaned in and kissed his forehead. She got up and stretched momentarily, then went in the kitchen.

_'I think I'll_ _make some coffee or something else yummy.' _She decided.

Walking into the kitchen she yelped as she noticed Harry sitting at the table.

"Hey there, Gin-bug," Harry grinned, "Sleep well, or much at all."

"Oh, shut up, Harry," Ginny mocked, "On a more serious not, please please don't tell Ron."

"Well, I don't know, Ginevra." Harry said seriously.

Ginny frowned as she realized how much trouble she'd be in if he told Ron.

"I'm just kidding, Gin, of course I won't spill." Harry sighed as if she should have known he was joking.

Ginny relaxed, laughed, and poured herself some coffee.

Everyone was up soon and sitting around the kitchen table eating.

Ginny and Draco kept throwing each other looks and smiles all through breakfast, and it was annoying Ron to no end.

Ginny decided to give the modeling people a call and pulled out the card.

She dialed the number and took a deep breath.

"Tyler Wilmer's Modeling Agency, This is Kirsten speaking. How may I help you."

Ginny closed her hazel eyes to calm herself, "I'd like to speak Aimee Rae, please. She asked me to call."

"Hold please." and Kirsten was gone, only seconds until she'd be talking to Aimee.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A/N: **X333333 I finally got another chapter up! Well leave me some reviews, I love to hear from you. And if you get a chance, I just started this other story called 'Broken Promise Ring'. I think it has a lot of hope, Lol. I hope you liked the chapter, I know it went like this completely different way but yeah, let me know what you think.

Behind These Hazel Eyes is by Kelly Clarkson.

XxXxXxX

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

XxXxXxX


End file.
